elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Black Sacrament
thumb|220x220px|A efígie adequada para o Black Sacrament. O Black Sacrament (Sacramento Negro) é um ritual feito por aquele que deseja contatar a Dark Brotherhood, normalmente na esperança de ter um contrato de assassinato feito por um de seus assassinos. A Mãe Noite ouve as apelações do invocador e traduz a informação para seu ouvinte. O Ouvinte deve então transmitir essa informação para o Speaker da Black Hand. De lá, o chefe do Santuário mais próximo envia um assassino para responder à chamada. História Silences in the Brotherhood Depois que a Dark Brotherhood de Cyrodiil foi destruída e a Black Hand desmantelada, a Mãe Noite não tem mais Ouvintes. Como alternativa, os assassinos da Dark Brotherhood ouviam sobre o Ritual Sombrio através de rumores locais. Return of the Listener Se o Dragonborn juntar-se à Dark Brotherhood, ele torna-se Ouvinte logo após Cicero trazer a Mãe Noite de Bravil para o Santuário de Falkreath, e então o Dragonborn irá receber mensagens daqueles que praticaram o ritual. O Ritual A fim de executar o Black Sacrament, o invocador deve criar uma efígie da vítima pretendida, montada a partir de partes reais de um corpo, incluindo um coração, crânio, ossos, e carne. Ele deve então colocar velas em volta da efígie, formando um círculo. O ritual em si deve então começar. O invocador deve esfaquear a efígie repetidamente com uma adaga que foi esfregada em pétalas de uma planta Nightshade, enquanto sussurra este apelo: "Doce Mãe, doce Mãe, envie sua criança a mim, para que os pecados do indigno deva ser batizado em sangue e medo." Invocações conhecidas Hammerfell *Uma mulher Imperial chamada Camilla executar o Black Sacrament, na esperança de ter um contrato cumprido contra um cidadão Cyrodilic desconhecido. Cyrodiil *Claudius Arcadia, um residente do Talos Plaza District foi preso pela Guarda Imperial, depois de executar o Black Sacrament para ter um contrato cumprido contra um homem chamado Rufio, o qual raptou sua esposa. O Herói de Kvatch talvez tenha assassinado Rufio, ganhando assim a entrada na Dark Brotherhood. *Francois Motierre executou o Black Sacrament em sua própria mãe, na esperança de que a Dark Brotherhood o ajudaria em simular sua própria morte e escapar dos assassinos a quem ele devia dinheiro. Skyrim thumb|200x200px|Astrid executou o Black Sacrament nela mesma. *Aventus Aretino executou o Black Sacrament, na esperança de ter um contrato cumprido contra a diretora do Honorhall Orphanage, Grelod the Kind. Ajudar Aventus leva à quest "Innocence Lost". *Maven Black-Briar, embora não seja claro quem ela pretendia ter assassinado, tenta o ritual na Black-Briar Manor em Riften. A efígie do ritual está escondida atrás de uma porta trancada no porão, acompanhada por uma nota endereçada à Astrid. Na nota, Maven descreve sua frustração por nenhum assassino da irmandade ter respondido sua oração. Há também um par de cartas, uma encontrada na Bannered Mare, e a outra na Black-Briar Manor, que sugere um desacordo existente entre Maven e uma pessoa chamada Christophe Bartlet. O desaparecimento de Christophe, juntamente com o texto sinistro da carta de Maven, sugere que ele era o alvo pretendido do Black Sacrament. *Astrid executou o Black Sacrament nela mesma, então o Dragonborn poderia localizá-la. Ela queria se desculpar antes de pedir ao Dragonborn para matá-la. *Em Volunruud, Amaund Motierre executou o Black Sacrament, na esperança de ter um contrato cumprido contra o Emperor Titus Mede II. Aparições * (Apenas mencionado) * __INDEXAR__ de:Schwarzes Sakrament en:Black Sacrament es:Sacramento Negro fr:Sacrement noir pl:Czarny Sakrament ru:Чёрное таинство uk:Темний ритуал Categoria:Dark Brotherhood